


Железо

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sweeney is falling, a little something about death and carrying others' worlds, guess where to
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Куда попадают после смерти лепреконы? Людям гарантировано что-то: продолжение, вечное пекло, райские кущи. Каждому по вере его. Во чтобы ни верил лепрекон, в конце его ждёт крошечное ничто. Или всеобъемлющее ничто. Как будто есть какая-то разница.В этом они с Лорой похожи.





	Железо

**Author's Note:**

> захотелось чего-нибудь с фэйри, откопала в черновиках два абзаца про Лору и Суини. и вот, зарисовочное баловство.

　Не всё то золото, что блестит. Не всё то живо, что ходит по земле. 

　　Это так глупо — упустить момент, когда в одно чувство прорастает другое. Как будто ты мог бы что-то изменить, если бы заметил. Вырвал бы корни. Попрыскал бы пестицидами. Фигурально выражаясь.  
　　Но он не заметил, и это так, так грустно. Грустнее, чем если бы погасла радуга. Все радуги на свете. И никаких тебе кладов.

　　Он не боялся чужой крови. Даже на своих руках. Только собственной, реками несущейся по полю битвы, соединяющейся с чужими ускользающими жизнями, впадающими в огромное озеро обреченных душ.  
　　Куда попадают после смерти лепреконы?

　　Людям гарантировано что-то: продолжение, вечное пекло, райские кущи. Каждому по вере его. Во чтобы ни верил лепрекон, в конце его ждёт крошечное ничто. Или всеобъемлющее ничто. Как будто есть какая-то разница.  
　　В этом они с Лорой похожи.  
　　Наверное, от того же она кажется такой знакомой.

　　Бешеный Суини живёт на свете уже слишком давно. Даже для фэйри наступает однажды «слишком» — от этого не спрячешься под холмом, в том невиданном месте, где время течёт по-другому, а зёрна граната не дают уйти домой. Было бы здорово попасть в такое местечко после смерти, но оно, к сожалению, вполне себе реально. В него ещё верят, хотя осталось оно за океаном, под изумрудными холмами, на пронизанных туманом и магией островах.

　　Или вот, скажем, северяне. Тоже ведь хорошо устроились. Умирают в битве и отправляются пировать целую вечность и никогда от этого не устают. А вот богам, судя по всему, так всё это надоело, что они спектакль разыграли, со смертью и возрождением всего мира. Какой-никакой, а всё равно отдых. А потом — всё заново. Тут и не поймёшь даже, что хуже: цикличность или пустота.

　　Когда убиваешь кого-то, то убиваешь и часть себя. Это, вопреки рассказам о Дикой Охоте или какие там ещё байки люди любят передавать из уст в уста, из книги в книгу, из поста в пост — чистейшая правда. Волшебному народцу приписывают неугасимую жажду охотника и пустые сердца, но разве охота закачивается лишь кровью? Разве пустые сердца не способны наполниться до краев?

　　У иных смертных сердца зарастают железом. Неудивительно, что фэйри его боятся.

　　Бешеный Суинни наполнял своё сердце выпивкой — ту его часть, что не занимал страх. Он вообще бы забыл о нем, если бы Лора Мун не спрятала меж ребер солнце. Чужое, между прочим.

　　Отнять у кого-то целый мир — очень просто. Но что делать с ним тебе самому? Особенно если мир отказывается умирать, задаёт много вопросов, больно бьёт и светится чужим светом. Светом из твоего мира, между прочим. 

　　Мёртвые должны быть пустотой, но что, если пустота эта сродни сердцам лепреконов?

　　Сердце Лоры теперь — жгучее золото в комке гнилой плоти, такое не взвесишь на весах Анубиса. Сердце Суини всё больше похоже на человечье, кровит и истекает страхом и виной. 

　　В конце их пути — источник Урд, опасная правда и, может быть, конец света. Или ветка омелы. Или горшочек с золотом в корнях мирового древа. 

　　— Спрашивай давай, — выдыхает вместе с паром Суини. Незаданный вопрос сделал воздух таким тяжёлым, что трудно дышать. Мёртвой-то хорошо, об этом заботиться не надо

　　— Вы правда по радуге путешествуете?

　　Суини не знает, что ему сделать: смешать кашель со смехом или сказать правду. Он выбирает ни то, ни другое — закатывает глаза и ещё глубже забирается в импровизированный кокон.

　　— Про единорогов ещё спроси.

　　На её серых губах застывает ещё вопрос — Суини не смотрит в её сторону, но всё равно это знает. Как знает, что на самом деле Лора жаждет настоящей смерти, но совсем к ней не готова. Как знает, что никогда не поздно учиться жить, но если ты мёртв, всё становится гораздо сложнее. Знать бы ещё о том, возможно ли разделить с кем-то посмертное небытие.

　　Он демонстративно поворачивается на бок, спиной к водительскому креслу и закрывает глаза. Незаданные вопросы постепенно растворяются в окружающем холоде. 

　　Чужой мир, мёртвый и сияющий, продолжает давить на плечи, словно Суини Атлант какой. Лучше бы с железом в груди ходила, в самом деле. С железными сердцами проще — от них просто бежишь без оглядки.

 

　　Они едут вслед за светом, отбрасываемым Тенью: Суини кутается в клетчатое одеяло, Лора старательно не замечает, как распирает её ребра чужой мир. И неясно, кто из них больше жив, чем мёртв: оба смогли бы устроиться на «зомби»-смену на заправку или в круглосуточный мини-маркет на обочине. Обоим бы не помешало воскрешение. Или хотя бы выходной.


End file.
